


Жертвоприношение

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [6]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Object Insertion, Pre-Canon, Romance, Snakes, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ты захотела запустить руки в мою магию, — сказала Мари, — и для этого запустила их между ног</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, использование посторонних предметов в сексе, даб-кон, жестокое обращение с животными, упоминания смертей персонажей и насилия; «голливудское вуду», имеющее поверхностную связь с реальностью

Когда Фиона увидела Мари Лаво впервые, та показалась ей старой — не такой, как ведьмы Совета или ее собственная мать, но все же старой: от уголков глаз расходились морщины, у губ заметны были складки, становившиеся глубже при каждой улыбке. 

Магию вуду многие считали более могущественной, чем магия белых ковенов, — более примитивной, скорее похожей на мясницкий нож, чем на скальпель хирурга, тонкость и сила редко идут рука об руку.

Глядя на Мари Лаво, Фиона усмехнулась, закусив уголки рта: что это за могущественная магия, если она не может ни удержать старение, ни хотя бы скрыть его? Вуду якобы способно трансформировать материю, даже живую плоть, но по Мари Лаво этого сказать было нельзя. Как можно поверить в то, что эта женщина способна оживлять мертвецов, если она даже не разглаживает собственные морщины? 

Конечно, Фиона не стала говорить об этом вслух. Не только потому, что была всего лишь одной из молодых ведьм ковена, пусть даже и дочерью Верховной — хотя ее слова никто не стал бы слушать. Еще потому, что не стоит недооценивать врага, особенно во время перемирия. Возможно, ведьмы вуду меняют материю иначе, не так, как это сделали бы белые ведьмы, если бы могли. Возможно, Мари Лаво не особенно беспокоило то, что она выглядит так, будто через пару лет превратится в старуху. Можно было подобрать множество объяснений, каждое из которых показалось бы вполне правдоподобным. Как бы сильно черные ведьмы ни напрашивались на поверхностные суждения, Фиона не собиралась совершать эту ошибку.

Она уже знала: скоро ей самой придется говорить с Мари Лаво как с равной. Скоро она сама станет Верховной и должна будет вести за собой весь ковен. Ей нужно было запомнить и верные ходы, и ошибочные. 

— Ты привела своих учениц, чтобы меня запугать? — Мари Лаво с усмешкой осмотрела их всех. Фионе показалось, что на ней взгляд задержался чуть дольше.

Возможно, это ничего не значило — она ведь стояла крайней в цепочке молодых ведьм, как можно дальше от матери. 

— Чтобы напомнить тебе: не только в вашей семье появляются новые дети.

Любая другая ведьма испугалась бы, заговори с ней Верховная в таком тоне, но Мари Лаво лишь усмехнулась снова: 

— Разве кошке интересно, что сука ощенилась? Разве змее не все равно, сколько икры мечут рыбы?

— Наши силы по-прежнему равны. Кошке стоит знать, что щенков у суки не меньше, чем котят у нее самой, если она не хочет, чтобы их всех однажды разорвали на клочки, пока они будут воровать еду из хозяйского дома.

— Будь осторожна. — Не смотреть на Верховную, когда говоришь с ней, — неслыханная дерзость, но Мари Лаво явно не боялась дерзить. Она снова перевела взгляд на Фиону. Ее глаза были темными, и в них точно двигалось что-то живое. Как почти сформировавшаяся бабочка — в коконе. — Один из твоих щенков может однажды перегрызть тебе глотку.

Она рассмеялась, как будто эти слова были шуткой, но ни одна другая черная ведьма даже не улыбнулась — они стояли вокруг нее, ожидая, пока она прикажет им расходиться по своим делам — или броситься на белых ведьм. 

— Что ж, я увидела будущее вашего дома. А теперь уходите. Белым ведьмам нечего делать в доме вуду. 

Мари Лаво снова посмотрела на Фиону, так, что той захотелось попятиться, — но вместо этого она так же посмотрела в ответ. Замерла, глядя в эти живые глаза. Она так и стояла, неподвижно, как будто подошвы ее туфель прилипли к паркету, — до тех пор, пока мать не дернула ее за руку, без слов приказывая уходить вместе с остальными.

* * *

В их следующую встречу Фиона уже была Верховной. Мари Лаво не ошиблась.

Фиона не собиралась повторять ошибки своей матери, зная, что они могут завести в опасный тупик. Новый Орлеан был расколот долгие годы, дом вуду и ковен белых ведьм постоянно сталкивались друг с другом, обвиняли, подозревали. Время от времени кто-то из них пытался устроить облаву на других. Им обоим было нужно перемирие, чтобы шагнуть вперед: пока кто-то сдирает корки со старых ран, они не смогут по-настоящему зажить. 

— Что ты забыла в доме вуду, белая ведьма? — спросила ее Мари Лаво.

Она принимала гостей в комнате над парикмахерской, пропахшей шампунями, краской и сырыми волосами. Этот запах чувствовался здесь, несмотря на все сожженные благовония и проведенные ритуалы. 

— Я пришла сказать, что теперь я буду говорить от лица белого ковена. Я — новая Верховная.

Мари Лаво только с усмешкой махнула рукой:

— Вы меняетесь так часто, что я даже перестала запоминать ваши имена. Через двадцать лет на твоем месте будет другая, может — твоя же собственная дочь.

На секунду она снова заглянула Фионе в глаза, как тогда, в первый раз, и улыбнулась: 

— Впрочем, нет, не через двадцать.

— Я хочу, чтобы наши ковены прекратили вражду. Мы не сможем заключить мир, но, если повезет, хотя бы ненадолго перестанем кусать друг друга. Нашему ковену нужно время, чтобы принять новую власть. Вашему, я полагаю, тоже не помешает небольшое затишье. Мы никогда не сможем честно разделить Новый Орлеан, но, думаю, пришло время попробовать пожить в мире.

— Ты говоришь серьезно? — Мари Лаво поднялась с места и подошла ближе. Она пристально осматривала Фиону, как будто пытаясь по виду понять, насколько ее слова правдивы.  
Фиона не отвела глаза, даже когда Мари Лаво подошла к ней вплотную. Во взгляде у той снова чувствовалось что-то странное, чужая, потусторонняя жизнь. Как будто на дне каждого зрачка свернулось по дракону, готовому в любой момент вырваться наружу, оставив на лице лишь зияющие дыры.

— Мы можем, по крайней мере, на время оставить в прошлом вражду. Если хотите этого так же сильно, как я, — добавила Фиона. 

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответила Мари Лаво.

Фиона знала, что дом вуду переживал не лучшие времена. Будь в таком положении ее ковен, Фиона приняла бы предложение о союзе, пусть даже временном.

И первой бы его разорвала, конечно, как только появился бы шанс, — но, даже если Мари Лаво ее предаст, даже несколько месяцев затишья пойдут ковену на пользу. 

— Посмотрим, что ты можешь предложить мне, Фиона Гуд, — сказала та.

И, прежде чем Фиона успела ответить, Мари Лаво медленно провела большим пальцем по ее подбородку, сначала слева направо, потом — обратно, касаясь кончиком ногтя края нижней губы. 

Фиона перехватила ее руку за запястье, но не отстранила. Она снова посмотрела в черные зрачки, за которыми пряталось нечто чужое и почти пугающее.

— Посмотрим, — кивнула она.

* * * 

Фиона понимала: ковен белых ведьм и дом вуду никогда не станут друзьями, они не смогут разделить Новый Орлеан так, чтобы все остались довольны. Слишком давнее, слишком глубокое противоборство: до тех пор, пока Мари Лаво — она сказала, что Фиона может называть ее просто по имени, — правит черными ведьмами, те не смогут забыть о том, как их предки творили свою магию на плантациях, втайне от белых хозяев. Они хватались за свою старую ненависть так отчаянно, как будто в ней прятался главный секрет магической силы. Фиона не могла справиться с этой ненавистью, но и не собиралась — ей достаточно было перемирия и возможности взглянуть на магию вуду вблизи: как бы ни были отличны ритуалы и сущности, к которым обращались их ведьмы, все же это не означало, что белым не стоит пытаться научиться у черных. Чем больше ты знаешь об оружии своего врага, тем проще будет с ним справиться, когда придет пора сражаться.

Сейчас она была свободна в выборе пути, особенно после того, как Миртл Сноу прекратила жалкие попытки раскопать историю смерти матери Фионы, — не осталось никаких препятствий. Все дороги открыты, и новоорлеанский ковен готов был следовать за новой Верховной, куда бы она его ни повела.

* * *

Через год после того, как они заключили пакт о ненападении, Фиона решилась сделать еще один шаг вперед, навстречу Мари, предложить сблизиться больше. Похоже, та была готова к этому предложению: о ней ходили разные слухи, и Фиона помнила все эти заинтересованные взгляды, в которых было любопытство — не просто интерес к могущественной юной ведьме, а нечто иное.

Как и большинство молодых ведьм, запертых в стенах академии, Фиона была знакома и с влюбленностью в другую женщину — в девушку, Глория жила в спальне напротив, — и с физическим воплощением подобных влюбленностей. Она предпочитала мужчин, но не считала нужным ограничиваться только их обществом. А в случае с Мари секс мог стать не только приятным способом провести время. 

— Мы не можем стать друзьями или настоящими союзниками, — сказала Фиона в одну из их встреч, — но близость может быть и другой.

— Приятно знать, что ты это понимаешь, — кивнула Мари, поднимаясь со своего кресла, похожего на трон. Она подошла ближе, медленно, как крадущийся к добыче хищный зверь, и Фиона невольно улыбнулась: Мари была слишком высокомерна, чтобы позволить себе хоть на секунду показать готовность выступать на равных. — Надеюсь, ты говоришь о том, о чем я думаю, Фиона. Если ведьмы в вашем ковене, конечно, не брезгуют подобными связями.

Она произнесла слово «ковен» так, как будто оно было грязным ругательством. 

— Конечно же, нет, — Фиона сделала шаг ей навстречу. Она впервые видела Мари настолько близко: поры кожи, морщины, от самых мелких до глубоких; теперь она казалась старой, а не вечной. Но все же в ее чертах лица было что-то неотвратимо привлекательное, как в готовой к атаке змее.

Фиона не знала, сможет ли она сама стать мангустом, способным запрыгнуть на шею змее и одним укусом проломить ее череп, — но попробовать стоило. Она подалась вперед и поцеловала Мари: сначала осторожно прихватила зубами нижнюю губу, а потом — раскрыла рот шире, пропуская внутрь ее язык. Их слюна, дыхание, проступившая у губ испарина соединялись, и Фиона чувствовала всю мощь магии Мари, разом похожую на опаляющий огонь и липкую трясину затягивающего все глубже болота. Белые ведьмы управляют собственным волшебством, но вуду само управляет черными, несет их, как поток, а они могут только пытаться лавировать в нем. И тех, у кого недостаточно сил, вуду разрывает на куски.  
Раз Мари Лаво продержалась в нем столько лет — значит, она очень сильна. Фиона знала это с самого начала, но теперь — ощущала физически. 

У их поцелуя был странный привкус — как будто во рту у Мари лежали корица, мускатный орех и засохшая кровь, а она сама была сосудом для волшебного зелья, которое Фиона перемешала своим языком, прежде чем проглотить вместе с собственной слюной. 

— Вот как, — улыбнулась Мари. — Что ж, близость действительно способна быть разной. И мы можем проверить, насколько нам подойдет эта ее форма.

Она снова провела большим пальцем по подбородку Фионы, а потом быстро стерла след этого прикосновения языком.

* * *

Они несколько раз проводили ночи вместе — не в особые недели, когда магия становится похожей на распустившийся цветок, а в обычные, когда Фиона и Мари могли чувствовать волшебную силу друг друга, но она оставалась надежно запертой в их телах, не пыталась вырваться наружу.

Мари оказалась очень умелой — похоже, слухи были верны все до единого, и женщин в ее постели действительно побывало не меньше, чем мужчин. Фиона едва ли могла сравнить ее со своими предыдущими любовницами — те были просто девочками, пытавшимися избавиться от чувства одиночества или неумело выражавшими любовь щекотными поспешными движениями. 

Без одежды Мари выглядела старше. Ее грудь нельзя было назвать большой или тяжелой, но она отвисала, болталась вперед-назад в такт движениям, когда Мари, прижав к себе Фиону, обхватив ее ногами, терлась об нее, так, что их соки смешивались, как слюна при поцелуе. Кожа на ее бедрах казалась неровной на ощупь, у основания шеи залегли морщины — и все же наполнявшая ее сила делала Мари прекрасной. Фиона впивалась зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не сорваться на стон, когда та поспешно, почти грубо, ласкала ее, заведя между бедер влажную от слюны руку — но даже когда по телу разрядами молний пробегали мелкие судороги, Фиона чувствовала, как в голове у нее бьется мысль: какой стала бы она, окажись в ее распоряжении подобная мощь? 

Среди ведьм белых ковенов принято было считать, что, выбрав контроль над магией, они утратили право обращаться к ее истинной силе, с ними не говорили древние духи, божества или демоны — их привлекает волшебство грубое и пахнущее кровью, как сырое мясо. Но Фиона не верила, что между двумя домами нельзя возвести мост. 

Ей нужно было только взглянуть поближе, узнать больше. Неужели все вуду — это общение с духами, и магия черных ведьм скорее похожа на религию? Фиона знала об их ритуалах — принесенные в жертву цветы, конфеты, бутылки рома, козлята, змеи, новорожденные дети, молитвы о расположении и ничего похожего на настоящие заклинания, но едва ли дом вуду простоял несколько веков, всего лишь надеясь на помощь капризных духов, которые сегодня обещают одно, а завтра принесут другое. 

Чтобы добраться до правды, ей нужно было прикоснуться к душе Мари во время их близости, расставить магическую ловушку, похожую на сеть для ловли птиц, — но это возможно лишь в дни силы: полнолуние, новолуние, кануны праздников или катастроф. Мари не станет приглашать к себе в такой день, по крайней мере — не станет делать этого случайно, а значит, стоило подвести ее к этой мысли, пригласить самой. 

— Я слышала, ведьмы вуду способны учить своему искусству вот так, — Фиона провела раскрытой ладонью по бедру Мари. — Показывать, на что способны. 

— Может быть, — кивнула Мари. Она редко говорила «да» или «нет», как будто не сама отвечала за собственную магию. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе не показать мне кое-что?

— Разве я не показала тебе сегодня уже достаточно? — спросила она с улыбкой.

— Ты показала себя, а я хочу увидеть величие дома вуду, — честно ответила Фиона, представляя себе, как сквозь нее проходит магия Мари в полном расцвете: кипящий поток, стремительный, и, в то же время, величественный. — Мы привыкли считать вашу магию больше похожей на звериные тропы, чем на человеческие дороги, мы видим ее грубой и неуправляемой. Но если бы ты показала мне, какая она на самом деле, я бы смогла объяснить своим сестрам. И мы все взглянули бы на дом вуду иначе.

Это была простая уловка, точно из сказки о коте в сапогах, но все же Фиона надеялась, что сможет уговорить Мари на этот шаг навстречу. 

— Я попробую, — улыбнулась та, и мелкие морщины у ее глаз сделались глубже. — До полнолуния еще шестнадцать дней. Приходи ко мне накануне, ранним вечером, и, думаю, я смогу показать тебе немного больше.

Она накрыла руку Фионы ладонью и с силой сжала, но тут же отпустила.

* * *

Обычно они поднимались еще этажом выше, оставались наедине в спальне Мари — но эта встреча была особой. Они остались здесь, в комнате ритуалов, где весь пол был закапан белым и черным воском. Мари расстелила пеструю циновку — не в центре магического круга, а у окна — и молча кивнула на нее, предлагая Фионе лечь. Та согласилась, точно так же, молча.

Она потратила больше недели на то, чтобы сплести сеть для поимки души — тонкую, едва различимую. С ее помощью не удастся подчинить Мари, но можно будет уловить часть ее магии. Если повезет — рассмотреть ее поближе, как редкую птицу. В грубой магии тоже есть свое очарование; Фиона не знала точно, удастся ли ей извлечь нечто полезное из магии Мари, научиться чему-то или хотя бы глубже понять природу вуду, но возможный результат стоил попытки. 

— Так значит, ты хочешь посмотреть, на что способен дом вуду? — Мари провела кончиками пальцев по веве, начертанному на стене рядом с тем местом, которое она указала Фионе. — Я покажу тебе.

Другой рукой Мари подняла подол юбки Фионы, чтобы несколькими быстрыми движениями, в которых было что-то звериное, отстегнуть чулки от пояса и сдернуть белье — теплый воздух показался Фионе похожим на отрез мягкой ткани, он скользнул между ее ног, по гладко выбритому лобку, лаская ее, точно подчиняясь приказам Мари. Та, резко распрямившись, отошла к столу.

— Когда ты пробуешь нашу магию на вкус, она пробует тебя, — негромко произнесла она. Фиона слышала каждое слово так отчетливо, как будто Мари шептала ей на ухо. 

Неожиданно воздух вокруг Фионы точно сгустился, он превратился в десятки невидимых рук, которые вцепились в ее плечи, шею, лодыжки, а потом она поняла, что не может двинуться с места, не только из-за рук — ловушка для души, птичья сеть, которую она хотела накинуть на Мари, упала на нее саму, утяжеленная магией вуду, — как будто к переплетениям нитей привязали камни. Она попыталась подняться, но смогла лишь неуклюже дернуться. 

— Сначала лоа прикасаются к тебе, и только потом ты — к ним, — сказала Мари, снова опускаясь на колени рядом с Фионой, держа в руках нож и небольшой глиняный сосуд. — Ты сама выбрала этот путь.

Прежде чем Фиона успела сказать хоть слово в ответ, еще одна невидимая рука накрыла ее лицо, зажимая рот, не давая ни ответить, ни попросить Мари остановиться, ни прочесть заклинание, которое могло бы ее освободить.

Мари поставила сосуд на пол и вытащила из него небольшую черную змею — не толще указательного пальца, — которая тут же обернулась вокруг ее запястья, как браслет. Змея, щупая языком воздух, быстро скользнула по руке вверх, до самого плеча, а потом — потянулась к ее губам, точно простила поцеловать ее, и Мари с улыбкой приоткрыла рот, поднося руку к нему ближе. Но как только змея начала заползать внутрь, Мари резко стиснула челюсти, и по ее подбородку потекли яркие капли крови, хребет змеи захрустел на зубах, она забилась из последних сил, пытаясь освободиться — в точности так же, как несколько секунд назад билась Фиона — но все было уже кончено.

Мари выплюнула голову змеи, но ее тело продолжало извиваться, точно танцуя в смуглых руках.

— Чтобы говорить с духами, нужно знать их язык, но вы, белые ведьмы, не знаете, как его изучить, — Мари поднесла змею к разведенным ногам Фионы, и та почувствовала, как на кожу падают густые горячие капли.

Из-за света, падавшего сверху вниз, или из-за магии, вбиравшей в себя все ее силы, Мари сейчас казалась старше. Казалось, ее зрелость превратилась в тонкую маску, надетую поверх иссохшего от времени старушечьего лица. 

Свободной рукой размазывая кровь, Мари прижала все еще отчаянно дергавшуюся мертвую змею к распахнутому влагалищу Фионы, и та почувствовала, как сквозь смешанный с гневом испуг проступает возбуждение. Ни с одной женщиной — даже с Мари — Фиона раньше не испытывала ничего подобного: ей казалось, что все ее тело впервые пришло в движение после долгой неподвижности, все жилы дрожали, в руках и ногах отдавалось странное колющее ощущение, а внутри все билось в одном ритме с мертвой змеей. Фионе казалось, что створки ее нижних губ расходятся и снова смыкаются так, точно что-то говорят. 

— Ты думала купить мои тайны так дешево? — спросила Мари. — Думаешь, кто-то из дома вуду продаст все свои секреты за кусок белого мяса? 

Фиона стиснула челюсти и попыталась свести бедра, но невидимые руки держали ее, не давая двинуться с места. Змея билась все быстрее, липкие пальцы Мари рисовали на ее ногах магические знаки, слова языка духов, и когда змея резко распрямилась, выплескивая последнюю кровь, как мужчина — сперму, Фиона кончила, давясь собственным стоном.

Все ее тело обмякло, как будто она мгновенно превратилась в тряпичную куклу. Куклу вуду. 

Мари снова взяла нож и склонилась еще ближе. Ее глаза выглядели пустыми — как будто прятавшиеся в них драконы, наконец, вылупились и улетели прочь. 

— Я могла бы убить тебя или забрать твое волшебство, все, до последней капли, — шепнула Мари, прижимая острие ножа к лобку Фионы так сильно, что едва не прокалывала кожу. — Но мне не нужна война с белыми ведьмами. К тому же было бы неучтиво не поблагодарить тебя за доставленное удовольствие.

Она отложила нож и тихо хлопнула в ладоши. 

Фиона почувствовала, как невидимые руки медленно тают, как рассыпается ее собственная сеть, и остаются только камни, которые легко было сбросить. 

Мари стояла рядом, распрямившись во весь рост, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока та приведет себя в порядок. 

* * *

Фиона стерла с себя змеиную кровь носовым платком, прочла простейшее очищающее заклинание — проверяя, способна ли еще колдовать, не втянул ли ее магию в себя водоворот вуду — но все равно казалась себе грязной, как бродяга, выброшенная на край жизни. 

— Ты удовлетворена, я дала тебе то, о чем ты просила. И не собираюсь давать то, чего ты хотела, — спокойным тоном произнесла Мари, каждое ее слово было похоже на камень, брошенный в трясину, проваливающийся с глухим звуком все глубже. — Уходи, Фиона. Я не намерена продолжать вести с тобой дела. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не повзрослеешь и не станешь умнее. 

Фиона хотела увидеть настоящую магию вуду — и Мари ее показала. Спорить с ее словами было бы глупо: она сдержала обещание. 

— Ты не совсем меня поняла, — Фиона одернула подол юбки, все еще чувствуя, как горят на коже кровавые разводы, — я вовсе не пыталась добраться до твоих тайн через твою постель. Хотя бы потому, что если бы я хотела этого — я бы добилась своего, можешь не сомневаться.

Она сама не знала, правда это или ложь. 

— Уходи и не возвращайся, — с нажимом произнесла Мари. Теперь она снова выглядела так же, как раньше: немолодой, но и еще не старой. — Ты не нужна дому вуду, а значит, не нужна и мне. Папа Легба еще в самом начале сказал, что ты попытаешься меня обокрасть, но, как видишь, я была готова.

Мари провела языком по еще покрытой кровью ладони.

— Папа Легба много раз давал мне советы и никогда не подводил. Надеюсь, ему понравился мой сегодняшний подарок — он, знаешь ли, любит змей. И белых женщин — возможно, потому, что вы похожи на змей. Если бы вы умели его звать, он жил бы в вашем доме, делился бы своим могуществом с вами, но для этого нужно признать, что есть магия сильнее волшебных слов и других детских игр, — а на это вы, белые, неспособны. 

— Так значит, это — все, что ты можешь: призвать духа, заглядывающего в будущее? В этом секрет твоей великой магии — ты торгуешь с духом мертвыми животными, как дикарка? Я ожидала большего от великого дома вуду.

Мари снова облизала руку, размазывая темную, подсохшую кровь по губам. 

— Папа Легба — не просто дух, и он видит не только будущее, он читает души людей за завтраком вместо газеты. И он с самого начала говорил мне о том, чего ты хочешь: сначала тебе было нужно только перемирие, но потом — ты захотела запустить руки в мою магию и для этого запустила их между ног.

— Но ты, похоже, не слишком ему доверяешь, раз позволила мне подойти так близко.

— Мне было скучно, — Мари пожала плечами, — и ты меня развлекла. Мне не нужны были советы, чтобы понять: ты не станешь пытаться убить меня или причинить вред, это слишком рискованный ход. Ты могла бы только попытаться поймать мою душу в ловушку — но она уже надежно спрятана. Так что я позволила себе немного развлечься. Это было забавно.

Фиона развернулась, не готовая сейчас спорить. Она всегда понимала, что Мари однажды назовет все ее попытки наладить связь между ковенами не более чем ложью, прикрывающей желание выведать тайны дома вуду, украсть их магию, научить белых ведьм говорить с духами, как говорят черные. Но произошедшее несколько минут назад было до боли унизительно не только из-за того, что Мари получила полный контроль над телом Фионы, используя ее слабости и ее заклинание — но и потому, что та была близка к сырой, необузданной магии, стояла у самого ее края. 

— Я могла бы убить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Ты могла бы попытаться. Но помни: ты — в доме вуду. 

Фиона услышала за своей спиной тихий смешок, из тех, что готовы превратиться в рокочущий хохот, стоит их лишь чуть-чуть подтолкнуть. Она могла бы обернуться и взмахом рук поджечь всю комнату, чтобы заставить Мари Лаво кричать от боли, — но это было бы пошлой истерикой брошенной любовницы, а до такого Фиона опускаться не собиралась. 

Здесь, в своем доме, Мари была сильнее, сражаться с ней было бы все равно, что пытаться остановить ураган голыми руками, а рисковать собственной жизнью ради удовольствия секундной мести было глупо.

  
* * *

Все договоренности, заключенные ими, как негласные, так и официальные, постепенно рассыпались, никто больше не хотел верить обещаниям, данным друг другу ковеном белых ведьм и домом вуду.

Объявления о перемирия не было, а потому не потребовалось объявлять и о его завершении. Колесо, медленно вращавшееся много лет, со скрипом завершило полный оборот, ведьмы оказались там же, где были, когда впервые назвали Фиону Гуд своей Верховной. 

Конечно же, она не раскрыла подробностей. Ведьмам ни к чему знать, что глава дома вуду держала самую могущественную из них при себе для развлечения и прогнала сразу же, как только Фиона ей наскучила. 

Важна была суть, а не детали истории. 

Дом вуду снова стал их врагом, но сейчас у ковена было достаточно сил, чтобы противостоять их магии. Магии духов, с которыми те заключали свои сделки и договоры. 

Ковену пришла пора шагать вперед. Когда-нибудь Фиона Гуд сумеет узнать о магии вуду больше, не от Мари — так от другой ведьмы, но это случится потом. Никто не говорил ей, каким окажется будущее, — но она и не нуждалась в пророчествах, Фионе хватало собственных сил и веры в них.

* * *

В последнее время, подходя к зеркалу, Фиона все чаще думала о Мари. Мари Лаво и ее магия вуду, способная остановить время.

Возможно, сумей они сохранить свой союз, она бы остановила время и для Фионы. Навсегда сохранила бы ее тридцатилетней, сорокалетней, хотя бы пятидесятилетней, как она сама. Но Мари приказала ей уйти. 

Ведьмы белого ковена могут только спрятать собственное старение — чуть разгладить морщины, вернуть на голову несколько выпавших волос, — но не остановить. Впрочем, Фиона жалела не только об упущенной возможности сохранить молодость и не только о союзе между всеми ведьмами Нового Орлеана.

Она никогда не призналась бы себе в этом, но Фионе нравились поцелуи Мари Лаво, полные кипящей дикой магии. Ни одна другая женщина и тем более ни один мужчина так и не смогли дать ей ничего даже близко похожего на них. 

Мари Лаво не была нужна вечная молодость — сквозь нее проходила вечная жизнь.


End file.
